Wukong/Strategy
Skill usage * is an excellent solo lane champion, with a combination of burst damage, durability and difficulty to gank. ** His basic harass method is closing the gap with , autoattacking with an immediate afterwards, and then using to avoid retaliation. * Leading with will reduce the opponent's armor, increasing your damage output. * resets the attack timer, using it immediately after an autoattack will give you a 'free' attack. * Both and allow to close the gap between him and his target. * Using is an effective way of escaping and chasing down enemy champions. ** When fleeing, consider how best to utilize the brief stealth provided by . Use it to juke your pursuers by changing directions after using . Sometimes it's best to simply stop after casting and watch as your opponents continue to chase in the direction they think you've gone, this is known as 'stop juking.' By pressing "stop" key: S you can pretend that you have used to make your opponents think that you are the decoy. However, this move may not work on skilled opponents. ** This is less effective against more skilled opponents, because the decoy doesn't show any visual effects ( / buff, , Poison, , etc). This means it is usually easy to tell if has really used a decoy or not. ** When ganking an enemy from the brush, use while inside and approach your target during the stealth time. * can be used as a shield against skillshots such as and . always appears behind you. ** It can also be used to stop . ** If is used exactly when hits, the damage will be nullified or taken by the decoy. * bonus damage works on turrets and inhibitors. * now grants additional 125 bonus range which is good to finish an opponent who is just slightly out of your range. ** Because of the bonus range, can be used to punish melee opponents who try to last hit safetly as well. * is not a channeled ability so crowd control effects, like stun, silence or knockback will not cancel or interrupt his ultimate. However stuns or snares will prevent him from moving. * General team fighting with should aim to persist in the fight as long as possible utilizing his skills multiple times while also disrupting the enemy team and not getting focused down. Such an approach is to use to close on a dangerous enemy, autoattack, use for another attack, and then immediately use since enemy crowd control and burst may be headed your way. While stealthed, you can back off and reposition yourself. Then re-enter the fray with another and another before activating to disrupt their team as they come after you knowing you don't have available. After finishes, you should be close to having ready again to chase down an enemy or smartly target to aid your escape. * Try to hang onto your during teamfights instead of using it to initiate fights, your visibility with your ultimate and high damage output will put focus onto you from the enemy team. Instead use it as a strong crowd control to break up enemy champions and to chase. Build usage * Given that the bonus damage from affects both towers and inhibitors, , together with a (or ) and cooldown reduction can push a lane surprisingly quickly. ** and later on synergizes with will lead to a surprising amount of burst damage. ** If spread out enough, you can get two hits when you dash in with a -> combo. * Getting the first is also viable as the slow is very helpful for as he doesn't have a constant crowd control ability. This can later on be built into a for durability. * In general, building defensive items with works well on . Keep in mind that 's gives him armor and magic resistance naturally and effective use of his can help him avoid being targeted so high amounts of defense might not be necessary. ** is a good pick against a balanced enemy team. It grants some health regeneration, armor and magic resistance, scaling well with . The aura is also useful in aiding allies, as well as making the team generally tankier. ** gives him excellent defense and some additional damage while he is persisting in a fight. ** or also gives him excellent defense against bursty magic damage dealers. ** An alternative for MR is to combine with the movement speed from for even better chasing. ** With , , and all giving health, is a great late game item on to leverage his defenses into more offensive power. in particular works well for this. * Cooldown reduction is a good stat for , allowing him to maintain the armor reduction debuff from his on an opponent and the attack speed steroid of his on himself. ** is a great item for as it will help keep him next to the opponent and gives all the stats he needs by adding extra armor penetration and cooldown reduction. offers a good combination of stats if you need a life steal item that isn't . offers a lot of armor and some mana in addition to cooldown reduction. * is a strong item pick as scales well with attack damage. Because offers purely offensive stats, it should be saved until can survive an enemy encounter. * Because deals mainly physical damage that can be countered by armor and his grants armor reduction by a percentage, armor penetration and armor reduction items can increase his damage output. ** The active from can help increase 's dps without buying too many attack speed items. combined with can drop an enemy to 30% of their armor but because it offers strictly offensive stats, it should be only be considered once opponents get exceptionally tanky. * now syncs very well with as it can reach full stacks in just 1 seconds into his ultimate while the enemy is still knocked up, provided you do the and combo beforehand. * can be a good choice for Wukong, as it reduces the effectiveness of slows and speeds up your escape when using , meaning the enemy will already be too far from you to see you after ends. Recommended builds Countering * If you are playing as a tank, consider purchasing both health and armor item so his is less effective. * Do not be tricked by his clone, If you see him suddenly stop, try continue moving forward instead of attacking him so you will see him when his stealth duration is over. ** Beware - he could use it the other way, like suddenly stopping without using . *** To avoid getting tricked between him stopping or deploying the , notice his idle animation. The clone starts its idle in a set position so if he suddenly "jerks" in his idle animation, you know he used decoy. Otherwise, feel free to continue battering Wukong. ** Buy stealth detection items to neutralize the stealth advantage of , or land slows on him before he uses the ability, making it difficult to use the stealth to escape a large distance - preferably with non-skillshots, as cannot stop them from hitting while they are already in flight. * Be sure to spread out to avoid - its potential makes up the most of power and having the team avoid getting affected by it as much as possible can significantly reduce his effect in teamfights. ** Knockback effects and escapes can avoid a lot of 's damage - perhaps even all of it! * Sustain can nullify the effects of 's harassing combo, and the combo costs a significant amount of his mana which can quickly leave him unable to use his abilities. * Wukong is one of the few bruisers who are actually meant to shine late game, deny him early. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies